


What Happens In Vegas...

by Rhialoviction



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actors, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dean/Sam - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Gen, J2, M/M, NOT between J2 or the boys tho, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sam/Dean - Freeform, They are nice to each other, Unrequited, Wincest if you squint, jared/jensen - Freeform, jensen/jared - Freeform, maybe a bit of that due to, non-au, so potentially
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhialoviction/pseuds/Rhialoviction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a free weekend before Vegas-Con, J2 find themselves falling into the safety-net of SinCity.  But are they really as safe as they presume...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happens In Vegas...

As soon as they were both walking into the hotel room door Jared couldn’t stand it anymore. He turned around and captured Jensen’s mouth in his own, causing the shorter man to stumble a bit and slam the door closed with his back pressed against it.

Clearly caught by surprise, Jensen struggled to take in air against the passionate kiss.

“Jared, Jared! What are you doing?”

Jared pulled back ever so slightly so that Jensen could see his lust blown irises. He leaned around so as to brush Jensen’s ear with his lips.

“What happens in Vegas…” He chuckled a bit before resuming his administration of love bites to his best friend’s pulse point.

Luckily, the shooting schedule had worked out this year so that They both could fly down a day-and-a-half early for Vegas Con. They had spent this Friday evening together, bar hopping and window shopping the strip clubs. Neither was much of a gambling man, but they scored an extra thirty buck passing through the casino floor lobby on the way up to their two-king-beds room.

Suddenly Jensen felt Jared squeeze the side of his ribcage, and he realized he couldn’t remember when Jared’s hand had wormed its way up under his shirt.

“Jared!” Jensen tried again. This was obviously the shocktails working their mojo on them. He felt like he was floating and could barely get his arms up to attempt pushing back. “Jared wait!”

Jared froze, hand on Jensen’s chest, his own heaving at the abrupt halt.

“What? Jensen come on. I mean after all these years you can’t tell me you don’t feel the same way anymore.”

Jensen tried really hard to remember why this was a bad idea.

“Didn’t, didn’t you say last time though-“

“I don’t wana think about that.”

Neither did Jensen. He surged forward into the new moment and met Jared’s passion with a hunger of his own.

Between kisses Jensen managed to ask, “So…have you ever…you know…”

“Been with another guy?” Jared beamed, pulling Jensen’s jacket down and off his shoulders. “Why? Have you?”

Jensen smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Time seemed to jump a bit when he suddenly went from pulling off Jared’s coat to straddling his mostly naked best friend on the bed nearest the door. Jared was laughing and flipped them over so that Jensen was lying on his back, cushioned by the white-comforter, looking up into Jared’s sunflower smolder.

Jared started kissing down his co-star’s jaw, pressing the weight of his hips down so they could feel each other, when Jensen’s world started to tilt.

The bed beneath him rocked and listed way too far to the side, he thought they should have fallen over. For a moment his mind supplied _earthquake _, but Jared seemed oblivious to the swaying world.__

“Wait, Jared, ngh” he moaned as he felt Jared’s heat against his bare skin.

Jared begrudgingly pulled off of the mark he had been worrying into Jensen’s collar bone with his teeth. “Seriously, Jensen? I thought we’d gone over this. What happens in Vegas-"

“Something’s wrong.”

“What.”

Jared’s demeanor instantly morphed into genuine concern. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Jensen’s hands were pressing feather-light against Jared above him. He winced as the ceiling started to shift. “I think someone spiked my drink.”

There was silence for an eternal moment.

“Shit!” Jared shot backwards off the bed faster than his body-size should allow.

Jensen thought he heard water running and a frantic voice coming from the bathroom before sinking into oblivion.

\-----------------


	2. ...Stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next Morning

“Jared?”

“Jensen? Oh thank god!”  Jared rushed over to the bed to help his friend sit up against the headboard.  “How are you feeling? You alright?”

Jensen felt groggy and light-headed and vertigo all at the same time.  Lights were too bright and noises too loud.  “What, what happened?”  He sounded like his vocal chords had been rubbed raw with sandpaper. 

Jared ran a wet washcloth over his friend’s forehead for the umpteenth time.  “Someone slipped you a roofie last night, probably at the bar.  Here you need to drink this.”

“Wait, someone what?”

Jared handed him a glass of water.  Jensen eagerly took it to sooth his parched throat, but he stopped himself from drinking it when Jared’s words finally registered.  He looked down at his reflection in the water.  At least it looked like water.

“Do we know who?”

Jared shook his head and looked like he was all but dying for Jensen accept the drink.

Jensen looked down at his legs under the bed sheets and realized they were bare.  In fact, he seemed to be only wearing his boxers.  “Um, Jared?” The taller man flinched.  “I think we need to talk”

\-----------------

“Okay, yeah.”  Jared sat on the edge of the bed next to him, hunched over a little to rest his chin on his folded hands and his elbows on his fidgeting knees.  Keeping his attention on the carpet, Jared chewed on his lower lip before asking, “What d’ you wana…”

“I think you should start.”

Jared’s eyes locked with Jensen’s ice cold stare.  He let out a shaky breath before focusing on his shoes again and rapidly spouting, “Jensen look I’m so, so sorry about last night.  It was- I mean- I just thought…”

Jensen stopped breathing.  He had to blink a few times to bring Jared back into focus.  Absolutely hating himself for needing to ask “Jared…What did you do?”

Jared looked up at him through exasperated puppy-dog eyes.  Jensen didn’t want to think about the tears glistening there, or his own threatening to break free from the levee.

“I…uh,” Jared cleared his throat.  He averted his gaze downwards again.  “When we got back to the room I sort of pounced on you, right off the bat, and-” Jared paused to stop his voice from wavering.

Jensen swallowed the lump in his throat.

“and you were- I mean I thought we were both… at first I thought we _both_ were getting into it, I mean you kissed me back”

Jared’s expression pleaded with Jensen, for understanding.

“Um…” Jensen cleared his own throat, sitting up a bit straighter. “Uh, so did we…”

“No! No, fuck.” Jared ran trembling fingers through his hair.  “Jensen, like as soon as we got to the bed you said something felt off and we stopped man, I swear.”

Jensen’s nearly lungs collapsed as he finally exhaled.

Jared kept going.  “When I figured out what was happening, I knew you were gona freak out about the press if we went to a hospital, so I called Jeff, my brother, to ask what I should do, then once you were asleep, well, I even thought about staying down on the main floors all night, so I could show you the security footage in the morning in case you thought- but then I didn’t want to leave you up here all alone while you were all zonked out, so…”

“You stayed.”

Both men were silent for a while, just sitting on the beds, waiting for absolution.

Jensen nodded to himself, then blurted out “Okay.”  Jared looked up at him again through the hair that had fallen in front of his wounded eyes.

“Okay, right.” Jensen continued.  “Um should we, I’m starving, do you think we can get room service?”

Jared was slightly at a loss for words.  Fortunately, Jensen cut him off with “Shit!  Do we have a con this morning?”  Jensen threw off the covers and made haste to grab for his suitcase as another wave of vertigo hit him head on.

“Jensen? Oh, woah. Okay, easy there tiger.”  He helped his friend to sit on the bed again.  “No, that’s tomorrow.  Today’s Saturday, remember?  We have all day to-” Jared paused, unsure of what words he needed to say, “to get ready.”  Jared sighed again.

\----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this same time, just thought it broke up nicely b/t chapters.
> 
> So Who did this to Jensen? How will it affect J2? I mean they have to host a con, so...  
> And what happened in the past that neither wanted to think about?
> 
> I got some ideas...

**Author's Note:**

> It is almost 2 a.m. on DaylightSavingsTime Day and I have 8hours of work plus all my finals ahead of me in the next two days. Plus packing.
> 
> I don't have time for this. But hey, why waste perfectly good writing time that I was only gonna procrastinate with anyways? Am I right?
> 
> Any suggestions other-such ideas? I don't know how far I'm gona take this one yet...


End file.
